


speak the language of spies

by storiesfortravellers



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Skyfall (2012), Q/James Bond, secret keeper</p>
            </blockquote>





	speak the language of spies

The mission report deems the trip a failure, but James is relaxed, eager. His hands roam Q's body with confidence. He smirks.

Q concludes: _disobeyed orders, kept his asset alive._

Another mission report recommends Bond for honors; James pulls Q against his body, kisses him hard, reckless, his gaunt eyes avoiding Q's gaze.

_Blood on his hands then._

James goes missing for weeks. He comes back and ignores Q's calls.

Q shows up, glares until James sighs and lets him in. He gets into James' bed.

James lies next to him, his head heavy on Q's chest. They say nothing.


End file.
